Symmetric Blue
by E-61
Summary: Kau begitu sulit ditebak, dan meski aku belum lama mengenalmu... tapi hari-hariku sudah terpusat padamu... dimulai setelah kontrak antar kita tercipta


**- Symmetric Blue -  
**

**.  
**

Story ©** E-61  
**

Image Cover** © E-61 feat Yubisaki Clan Project  
**

Original Character © **Yana Toboso**

*Protective Symmetry Tales Part 1*

**.**

* * *

**. **

**.**

**.  
**

_**Habis gelap terbitlah terang.**_

_**Setelah satu lembar bernama 'Hari ini' selesai pasti akan ada lembar bernama 'Hari esok' yang siap untuk diisi...**_

_**Berulang-ulang berpindah dari satu lembar ke lembar yang lain dalam rotasi yang teratur...**_

_**Tapi, disadari atau tidak. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal...**_

_**Atau, sesuatu yang diinginkan namun sulit untuk diingat...**_

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Suara rinai hujan bergemuruh di balik kaca jendela.

Suhu di ruangan menurun perlahan, hingga hembusan napas bisa terlihat sejelas asap cerutu yang selalu setia menemani kaum-kaum bangsawan kapanpun mereka melangkah.

Dalam ruang yang miskin akan cahaya sosokmu berada, berdiri tegap seperti bayangan yang seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Berhiaskan _crimson _yang berkilat. Seakan terbuat dari kaca.

"Ciel..."

Kau memanggil namaku dengan suara yang lembut namun tegas, dalam kondisi yang gelap gulita bisa kurasakan matamu yang terpaku padaku, aku merangkak dengan hati-hati ke arah sosokmu berada, berusaha agar rantai yang membelenggu kedua kaki tidak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun.

Kilau petir di luar menerangi ruangan dalam hitungan detik seperti kamera, sebelum kembali menjadi gelap.

Dan dalam beberapa detik yang singkat itu, kilauan seperti batu _ruby _yang terlihat seakan bercahaya.

Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku terasa menjerit dan memaksaku untuk berhenti bergerak. Udara di sekitar terasa begitu menusuk, namun suaramu kembali memanggil namaku.

_Haruskah aku berhenti?_

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba bangkit dan melangkah meski sulit.

Hujan yang bergemuruh kini berhenti, membuat suasana tampak mati, dan sinar rembulan sedikit banyak mulai menerangi ruangan.

Sosokmu yang seharusnya terlihat jelas tetap hitam seperti bayangan, aku mempercepat langkah. Tidak perduli dengan dentingan rantai yang kini terdengar memilukan di belakangku.

Karena tujuanku hanya bayangan itu. Bayanganmu.

Tepat berada di depan, sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tangan milikmu menempel di pipiku. Dingin.

Tangan yang lain menyentuh tanganku, jari-jari yang bertaut dan _crimson _milikmu yang terfokus pada mataku. Rasanya begitu nyaman.

Baru kali ini aku merasa seperti itu. Terlebih dengan sesuatu—atau seseorang yang baru dua kali kutemui di tempat ini.

Ya, sejauh yang kuingat. Tempat seperti penjara inilah rumahku, para bangsawan dengan senyum yang mengerikan adalah pemandangan yang kulihat, cambuk yang tidak bosan mengukir setiap bagian tubuhku, serta semangkuk kecil bubur dan sepotong daging—yang bahkan tidak mencapai setengah porsi normal yang mengisi perutku. Dan seandainya aku tidak beradu pandang dengan sosokmu kini, mungkin aku tidak akan dianggap gila dan dibelenggu.

Karena di mata yang lain, kau hanyalah mahluk yang tak kasat mata.

Perlahan warna hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhmu menghilang begitu saja, berganti menjadi warna pualam; mungkin bila aku perempuan, aku pasti langsung jatuh cinta dengan dirimu sekarang, karena kau terlihat begitu rupawan

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini"

Kalimat yang keluar darimu seakan tenggelam dalam cepatnya waktu, suara seperti kepakan sayap dan kehangatan yang merengkuh tubuhku menyamarkan suaramu. dan lagi-lagi, pandanganku kembali diliputi warna hitam.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara kicauan burung, entah kenapa di pagi yang seharusnya sejuk aku justru merasakan panas.

"Ng..."

Aku mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menyesuaikannya agar tidak terlalu perih karena sengatan matahari. Seharusnya begitu, tapi bukan cahaya yang pertama terlihat.

Melainkan iris _crimson _yang diiringi senyum. Bersama sosokmu yang sudah sangat kukenal dengan posisi menimpa tubuhku.

"Sebastian!?"

Tanpa sadar aku menendang wajah di hadapanku dan merapat hingga ke ujung tempat tidur.

"Ohayou, Bocchan..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku, hah!?"

Seakan tak perduli dengan perlakuan yang kuberikan padamu, kau hanya terus tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu"

"Sekarang aku sudah bangun... jadi keluar dari kamarku"

"Yes, my lord"

Suara pintu tertutup seiring dengan kepergianmu.

"Fuh... "

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke arah pantulan diri sendiri tanpa sehelai benang pun... dan tidak ternoda oleh darah, rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku mendapati cerminan diriku sendiri yang dipenuhi garis dan perih dari cambuk yang rutin diberikan padaku.

Seakan pantulan diriku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku yang asli, serupa tapi tak sama.

Huh, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sekarang?

Seharusnya aku senang karena kini aku tidak akan hidup disiksa lagi. Seharusnya...

Tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?

"Bocchan..." Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, "Sarapan sudah siap"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku sendiri.

"Ah, aku akan keluar tak lama lagi"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Cieeeeeeeeelllllllll!"

Lizzie, sepupu yang entah sudah berapa tahun tidak kutemui kini mendadak mengunjungiku bersama ibunya. Sebenarnya aku memang sedikit merindukan gadis bersurai kuning keemasan itu, tapi tidak dengan sang ibu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ciel"

"Ya"

Kami bertiga duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Sebastian selesai menuangkan teh, dan ia berdiri di sampingku, membiarkan kami menikmati sarapan dalam diam.

"Ciel.. kami berdua kemari karena ada maksud tertentu."

Aku yang sedari tadi terfokus pada makanan kini terdiam. Mencoba mendengarkan.

"Sehubungan dengan wasiat ayahmu, kau akan menjadi penerus bila telah memiliki pendamping" Lizzie menatap ibunya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku berniat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Elizabeth"

Mendadak wajahku mulai memerah.

"I..ibu!"

"Bagaimana, Ciel?"

Aku menunduk, dan ibunya dengan seenaknya menganggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti setuju..." Ia bangkit dengan tenangnya kemudian melirik ke arah gadis bersurai kuning keemasan.

"Kita pergi, Elizabeth"

Gadis itu menuruti perkataan sang ibu kemudian mereka berdua pergi begitu saja.

"Bocchan, mereka sudah pergi."

Aku sontak memandang sekeliling, benar saja, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada.

Dasar orang tua yang seenaknya, padahal aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan barusan. Tapi bukan salahnya juga bila reaksiku barusan dianggap sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Ini semua salah Sebastian.

Seandainya dia tidak seenaknya menggenggam tanganku—dan aku yang dengan bodohnya merasa malu dan berdebar-debar karena itu.

Aku buru-buru menepis tangannya, dan kembali ke kamar dengan penat yang memenuhi kepala.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Mungkin berlebihan bila sejak itu aku mengurung diri di kamar, namun aku tidak peduli. Toh, takkan ada yang khawatir, tidak orang tua, tidak juga teman.

Karena aku memang tidak terikat dengan siapa-siapa.

Setidaknya sampai terpaksa bertunangan dengan sepupu sendiri, meski sempat terpikir olehku mungkin pertunangan itu tidak akan terjadi bila aku masih berstatus sebagai budak pemuas nafsu, dan bila dia tidak membawaku pergi.

Ya, ini semua terjadi karena ulah sang pria beriris _crimson_.

Menyebalkan.

Kenapa kau—yang bukan siapa-siapa, bisa mengubah hidupku semudah membalik telapak tangan?

Apakah di benakmu pernah terlintas bagaimana perasaanku?

Aku yang sebelumnya hidup dalam balutan cambuk dan karat dari terali besi, tanpa sedikit pun cahaya untuk melihat. Tanpa sadar sudah tertarik pada sosokmu yang lebih pekat dari kegelapan itu sendiri, mengikat jiwaku dengan kontrak yang dengan mudahnya kau ukir, memberiku sumpah untuk mengabdi sampai keinginanku terpenuhi.

Mungkin aku memang mengatakan padamu kalau aku ingin membalas dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuaku, tapi jujur saja, itu bukan keinginanku yang sesungguhnya..

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan.

Tapi aku merasa selama kau ada di sisiku, aku mungkin bisa menemukan apa yang kuinginkan.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Mungkin aku harus menyiratkan padamu bahwa aku berterima kasih dan bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu, meski sosokmu lebih pekat dari kegelapan, tapi kau memberiku cahaya yang lebih banyak dari duniaku sebelumnya.

Dan tanpa kurasakan sebelumnya, rotasi hidupku kini berpusat padamu.

Tak perduli kau menjalani peran sebagai pelayanku, tak perduli kalau aku sudah bertunangan, dan tak perduli pada apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sebuah rasa mengalir di seluruh tubuhku, memaksakan kakiku untuk berdiri dan keluar kamar, menghampiri sosoknya yang berdiri dengan tegap. Lengkap dengan senyum—yang entah asli atau palsu.

Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk bersikap seperti seharusnya, biarlah sosok di depanku ini berbuat sesukanya.

Karena pada akhirnya, aku akan berakhir dalam genggaman mahluk beriris _crimson_ itu. Jadi aku akan menikmatinya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**-Owari-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

* * *

**a/n :  
**

akhirnya, fic pertama saya di fandom kuroshitsuji bisa di publish juga, ya... meskipun sebenarnya fic ini sudah lama jadi...

dan sebenarnya saya sempat ikut sertakan buat kumpulan fic AMH PROJECT yang bakal dibukukan di event AFA...

karena itu saya membiarkan fic ini di lappie, dan membuat fic lain yang temanya sedikit mirip dengan ini, tapi ternyata fic ini ga lolos seleksi, jadi... saya putuskan untuk publish setelah diedit sedikit... kemudian berikutnya baru fic yang satu lagi.

well, saya mohon maaf kalau alurnya tidak jelas atau ada kesalahan yang lain...

last but not least, Review, please? bila reviewnya banyak dan saya tidak kena WB stadium akhir, maka saya akan buat sekuelnya


End file.
